


And Any Way You Choose Me (We Won't Be Long)

by lzrd



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ominous Date Referencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 14, 1986-- Jacket pays his friend Beard a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Any Way You Choose Me (We Won't Be Long)

 

The smell of cooling asphalt wafted into the mini mart on a breeze that rustled the pages of the magazine Beard was thumbing through, and he turned when he heard the door opening. On a normal night the sound wouldn't have registered with him, but he was already expecting to hear it. A man entered, hunched away from the wind, and Beard grinned as Jacket lifted his head to look at him. Just the man he'd been hoping to see. 

"Ah man, it's good to see you buddy. My shift is over in a couple of minutes, can you wait until then?" Jacket nodded his assent and walked over to the freezers to hover awkwardly, sneaking glances at Beard as he leaned on the counter, waiting for his replacement. He wasn't being particularly stealthy about his staring but it wasn't surprising considering how much they'd both changed, appearance-wise. Beard had let his hair and beard grow out, and acquired a tan and some extra weight. He knew it suited him, and winked as he caught Jacket's gaze, who held it unblinkingly.

 The moment was broken when his coworker walked in and waved him away to clock out, letting him finally leave the register. The two men walked out together, Beard swiping his hair out of his eyes as the night air blew it into his face. They said nothing as they strolled over to Jacket's car, shoulders brushing casually.

 As both of them slid into the front seats Jacket lit a cigarette, and the smoke filled Beard's lungs and his mind with nostalgia only a handful of months old. "Reminds me of how you used to chain smoke during downtime in Hawaii. Are you still doing a pack and a half a day?" Jacket shook his head, fixing him with a stare just shy of unsettlingly focused. Used to suppressing his knee-jerk uneasiness about Jacket's intense demeanor as he was, Beard didn't notice the subtle shift in Jacket's expression. 

"That's good," he replied, fixing Jacket with a gaze of his own "be sure to take care of yourself, alright?"

 Suddenly, Jacket's clammy hands shot up to tangle in Beard's hair, pulling him closer until their foreheads bumped. As he tilted Beard's jaw up to press their lips together, Jacket seemed to loom over him possessively in the cramped space, filling his entire field of vision. He tasted like nicotine and cola, Beard hazily recognized. The crush of Jacket's mouth was warm, and heady, a rare impassioned action from one of the most socially restrained men he knew. It was breathtaking in its sheer earnestness, and he found himself opening up under Jacket's focused efforts, sliding his tongue against the one swiping its way deeper into his mouth.

 Finally breaking apart to inhale yet reluctant to part entirely, they pressed their faces together, breathing each other's air. Minutes passed and they were still close enough that Beard could feel Jacket's thin smile against his skin, warming him. 

"So," he breathed "You're still okay with me coming down to Miami next month right? April 4th..."

**Author's Note:**

> title's from [spaceboy by the smashing pumpkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tw4iuM1Zjxs)  
> anyways this ties into my headcanon that jacket had to see beard one last time before san fran got nuked in order to have somethin to base his hallucinations of a post-war beard on  
> you should come talk to me abt beardjacket @ [my tumblr](http://engouled.tumblr.com)


End file.
